Harry Potter and the plan
by Dang3r Dog
Summary: Harry has a plan to get rid of Voldemort will it work or will it fall apart. What's bothering Hermione? Rated T due to mild swears. One-shot swear words R and R


…. 

Here he was ,such a lonely heartbroken wizard destined to battle the darkest wizard this generation. Harry turned himself away from the edge of the astronomy tower

Harry let out a low sarcastic laugh as he finally realized just how pathetic his life was. He did mental checklist cataloguing just how shitty his life was.

Family dead check he only had Remus left and he barely saw him anymore maybe he is with Don't-call-me-by-first-name Tonks.

Love life now there's a laugh what love life the girl he loves, love's his best friend

Friends ha what friends maybe Hermione hates him due to a book, Ron is just trying to get a piece of arse. Hmm he could try and reach out to Luna and Neville there coolish.

Ohhh and his personal favourite the same wizard who destroyed his family and has achieved near immortality as well as over 40+ years of experience is out to get him all because of a stupid prophecy made by a stupid fraud.

Harry let out a few tears as he remembered the anguished look upon Hermione's face as she fled the Gryffindor common room and the scene of Ron and Lavender kissing and he knew that he would never repair his broken heart.

Harry felt the biting cold yet he didn't shiver or draw his cloak tighter he just stood there. This was the only thing he felt now, cold and empty. He knew the cause, Hermione. Sweet, innocent, bookish and beautiful oh she was just so beautiful. She didn't see how she truly looked whereas see saw imperfections he saw perfections cause that was what she was a goddess, well to him at least.

Harry started the slow walk back to the common room he had his pity party now maybe now he cried he could start repairing his heart though he knew couldn't do it not when she didn't need nor want him. Sure she hated the book and because of it him but wasn't she always going on about how she wanted them to get better marks. Oh well he didn't understand why she wasn't happy about him getting better marks but hey girls are confusing. He knew that he would forgive her for anything if only to see her smile.

Ron good dependable, oh who was he kidding Ron is a stupid lemming and with the thought of Ron as a lemming following the rest of the British wizards and witches over a cliff he laughed. After a good 5 minutes getting his giggles under control he just let out another snort of mirth as he realized he thought of Ron as dependable. Ron the guy who will abandoned you if he is jealous or if he sees a pair of breasts or food either one will see you dropped faster than you could say Ronald Weasley.

As Harry got closer to the common room he heard sniffling coming from one of the classrooms and he knew that he couldn't just keep walking ('damm Hero complex' he thought), so he reached out and turned the doorknob what he saw stunned him, Hermione, his Hermione in tears with a flock of canaries circling around her when Hermione turned towards him his broken heart fractured further. Her eyes red and puffy and her usually bushy hair was in even more disarray than normal as he joined her siting on the desk he prepared for the heart wrenching conversation.

"Who?" Asked Harry even though he knew the answer

"Ron" answered Hermione

"What did he do?"

"Why Harry why can't he see that I'm a girl why can't he see that I like him."

When she said that Harry thought he heard the sound of his heart break "I don't know Hermione. "

"Harry I just wanted to have a normal school year you know have boy troubles not worry about the next death defying mystery we try to solve" Hermione said as tears started to fall down her face

"Come here" said Harry.

Hermione turned to him puzzled puffy eyes and tears marring her otherwise beautiful face "why."

"Because I lov I want to do what you used to do for me be there for me be a good friend be there both during the good times and the bad because you need it "Harry said scared that she picked up on what he almost said.

As soon as Harry finished his sentence his arms were filled with one crying girl called Hermione "I'm sorry Harry for not being there for you this year" Hermione said between sobs "I'm sorry for not being a good friend but I was just trying to get Ron to notice me" and with those words Harry knew he stood no chance against Ron but he would try his damm hardest to make her happy even though it tore him up in side.

"shhhh now Hermione shh its ok now I know I forgive you" said Harry as he gently stroked her hair calming her down even those his own tears where falling down tears Hermione never saw.

"Thank you Harry for still being there for me"

"No problem Hermione I'll do anything for you"

"M'kay" and with that Hermione snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Harry just smiled and breathed in her scent he felt his heart clench painfully when she confirmed what he already suspected. He just held her tighter promising that she would always be happy soaking in the warmth that he thought he lost.

Harry got up from the desk where he and Hermione sat monuments before and he gently carried her back to the Gryffindor common room. Once there he gently laid her down on the lounge before going up to the boy's dorm room grabbing a few blankets and pillows from his bed before going back down to the common room. He propped her head up before sliding a pillow under it and threw a blanket over her. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead and sat in of the lounge chairs where his eyes grew heavy and he fell into a peaceful sleep

….At 5:48am Harry woke up saw Hermione still asleep and smiled before he went over to her kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you mione" before turning tail and leaving the room and as the portrait of the fat lady slid close Harry had an absolutely brain tingling idea.

At 6:00am and Hermione woke from a wonderful dream where Harry said he loved her she smiled wistfully wishing that it was the truth however knowing it could never be looking around her she realised she was in the common room and from she could smell snuggled deep inside Harry's blankets . Getting up she started to plan how to seduce one Ronald Weasley true he was not the boy she loved but Harry didn't love her and from what she saw in the mirror she couldn't blame him.

When he left Hermione, Harry headed straight to the Room of Requirements pacing three times while all the while thinking of his brilliant idea. Smiling when the door materialised he stepped through. Time for stage one thought Harry as he raised his wand. He then accioed all the time turners after sorting through the 47 broken ones he finally found a fully working one with that done he then accioed all books on battle magic after finding over 52 books on battle magic and only 26 in a language he could understand. Harry then cast one lost accioed spell for books on Horcruxes. After reading the books on Horcruxes he started to laugh. Harry could not believe that Tom Riddle could be so stupid after picking himself off of the floor Harry puzzled over what was his scar. Asking the room for information lead to him losing any all humour in its place was a filling of acceptance and resignation.

….

3 months later and it was now February the 14th and Harry's plan was to be put in place today. Harry knew Voldemort couldn't help but attack today not only was his scar tingling but also it was his style to attack on the day of love. Harry saw the looks Hermione was shooting him so with stage two in mind he waved Ron on ahead with an excuse that he didn't want to intrude upon Ron's date with Lavender. When Ron was gone he turned to Hermione and called her over.

"Okay Harry are you going to tell me what wrong? " Hermione asked curious as to what put Harry in such a sad mood for so long "I've been meaning to ask you but you keep avoiding the question."

"I know I've been avoiding the question Mione and yes I'm going to tell you but not here" Harry answered leading the both of them towards Room of Requirements.

"Where? " Hermione said curiously.

"The meeting place" answered Harry.

And with that they walked in silence, both thinking different things Hermione was thinking of all the questions she would ask whereas Harry was thinking about the letter in his pocket.

When they arrive on the seventh floor Harry paced up and down 3 times, after the door appeared Harry held it open for Hermione to enter first. As the door shut and Hermione turned to face Harry she gasped as she saw the tears trailing down.

"I'm sorry Hermione, So sorry." And with a whispered "_stupefy" _Hermione fell "I'm sorry Mione" Harry repeated as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he carefully laid her down and tucked her in. "I needed you out of the way so you can be safe Hermione I hope you can be happy without me because you'll still have Ron said Harry as he laid her unconscious form on the bed.

"Dobby" called Harry.

"Oh Mister Harry Potter sir called Dobby, Dobby is the happiest elf ever". Dobby exclaimed, his eyes grew wide when he saw Hermione "Oh what happened to mistress Mione"

"Dobby Hermione is fine she just got hit with a stunning spell she will wake up soon "Harry said " Now Dobby I'm going to as a favour as one friend to another" only Harry's raised hand stopped Dobby latching onto Harry "Dobby I need you to watch over her and protect her till she wakes up ok and give her this note ok"

"Yes mister Harry Potter sir "

"Thank you Dobby you've been a good friend" And with that Harry left the room he shared a sad smile with himself as he said "stage two complete."

….30 minutes later in Hogsmeade.

"Came on you Tommy where are you" Harry pondered out loud scanning the street for any sign of trouble. Just as Harry began to let his guard down he heard screaming coming from the west near Zonko's Joke Shop he smiled to himself so far so good "There you are"

Harry quick as he could ran down the street pulling out his invisibility cloak and throwing it over himself as he slowed. He stopped when he saw four death eaters torturing some school kids, snapping into action he fired 4 stunning spells at them he smiled when he realised how easy stage three was but his smile turned upside down when he saw the injured kids. Checking to make sure they were okay he truned back to the Death Eaters. Picking out the lightest death eater he set to work, he restunned and bound the other three and snapped their wand and for good measures hit the three of them with bone breakers winching as he heard the loud snap as their legs broke. Turning back to the forth death eater he sigh and Leviosaed the yet unidentified Death eater towards the Shrieking Shack however if those two lumps on the chest was any indictor it was a female.

Harry reached the Shrieking Shack unimpeded due to the chaos still occurring outside he threw the woman down onto a chair that was in the room and bound her to it. Sighing to himself he pulled off her mask and bit back a gasp it was Bella. Now the fates had to be pissing themselves with laughter to give him Bella but hey Harry thought at least Tommy will get the message and Bella will be beside her self to give such a great gift. With a heavy sigh Harry casted Silencio (as he really wasn't in the mood to hear her insane rambling) followed by Rennervate.

"Now Bella I'm going to ask you two questions" after seeing her rant and rave silently of course after a minute she realised she was silenced. "Good you can learn. Now nod for yes and shake your head for no" Harry said in a babying tone as Bella just glared "Would you like to deliver me to your master?" she nodded her head wondering where this was going "good" Harry said "last question would you master swear an oath to only cast the killing curse at me and let no harm, physical or otherwise come to me from his followers or him apart from the killing curse." And with that Harry lifted the Silencio spell off of her.

"Maybe Potter I don't know how my master works" Bella said

"Well I'll let you go to your master now but I'll keep you wand till you return and if I see anyone but Voldemort and you heading towards this place I disappear ok , oh and you have 30 minutes"

Bella left the Shrieking Shack as happy as she could be wondering if her master might let her sleep with him ohh she hoped so and with that thought Bella apparitied back to Malfoy Manor so she could inform her master about the good news.

(At this time in the story three things are happening at the same time)

Hermione POV

Hermione's awoke to the sight of big blue eyes staring down at her and with a yelp fell of the bed. She then remembered what Harry had done.

"Oh Harry what have you done now you idiotic boy" pondered Hermione thinking of ways to get a certain dreamy green eyed wizard back.

"Mistress Mione, Mister Harry Potter said to give you this letter" Dooby said happy to fitful his friend favour.

"Hmm what's this than " Hermione said curiously so with no better plan she opened the letter and began to read hoping it would give her a reason as to why he stunned her.

_Dearest Hermione _

_I find myself with a chance today to give you the life that I long to give you, a life full of happiness, laughter and children yes Hermione children. I find myself dreaming of what our children will look like but what I do know is that no matter what features they have their hair will be a mess. Hermione there isn't any easy way for me to say it but and I know it is impersonal to write but every time I try and say it or bring it up I choke. So I'm just going to write it, I love you Hermione from you tips of your toes to your beautiful brown bushy hair. I don't know when I began to love you maybe second year when you were petrified and I sat there just wishing I could take your place. Maybe third year because t not only did I completely and utterly make it hell for you even though you went behind my back to tell McGonagall you did it to protect me and how did I thank you by being I complete and utter git to you I'll never know what I did to deserve you. Or maybe it was fourth year where my courage fled me, I won't lie to you Mione but I wanted to ask you to the ball but I was scared. Scared that you told me that you just wanted to be friends when I wanted so much more however I knew that we could never be more than friends simply because you fancy Ron, but it's okay as long as your happy I'm happy just seeing you smile makes me smile. Last year was the one that sealed the deal Hermione seeing you fall to that curse my world just stopped I didn't want to accept that you were dead and I would never see your face light up again. When Neville told me you were still alive I'm telling you I could cast the most powerful Patronus ever. But that sealed the deal for me Hermione that I love you. My one biggest regret is never kissing you never holding you never telling you in person that I love you. I'm sorry Hermione but after today you need not worry about Voldemort as he will be gone as well as me along with me. I'll be waiting for you at the pearly gates and if Ron doesn't treat you right well tell him that I'll come and haunt him._

_Forever yours love Harry Potter_

After reading the letter Hermione let out a chocked sob, the boy she truly loved, loved her in return but thought she loved Ron so he never made a move. "Oh Harry I I love you to" and with those last words Hermione let out a wail and began to cry for all the lost opportunities and chances. After pulling herself together she strode off with a new purpose towards the headmaster's office and hopefully a chance to berate a messy haired idiot maybe after kissing him.

Bella POV

As soon as Bella pop into existence outside the gates she took off in a run eager to bring this happy news to her master. She run into her masters throne room and threw herself at his feet all the while muttering about happy news, master pleased, Bed and Voldemort quickly glanced down no she didn't just say shagged rotten did she.

"Arise Bella and tell your master about this news you bring him" Voldemort said

"Of course master I bring you great news about Harry Potter" Bella said bouncing on the heels of her feet

Voldemort just shook his head muttering under his breath about insane followers "What is this news of Potter "Voldemort hissed

"Master he said that he would like to surrender himself onto you however he wants a magical oath that you and your followers will cause him no physical or emotional damage as well as cast no spell other than the death curse" Bella said worried about the last bit.

"Oh this is perfect well done Bella your master is pleased I shall reward you well for this piece of news" Voldemort said

"Master will you let me become your consort that is all that I want" Bella said

Voldemort repressed a shudder "Of course Bella, I'll let you become my consort"

"Thank you, oh thank you master"

"Now Bella should we be off to pick up our guest" Voldemort said in a happy tone.

Harry POV

Harry was sitting down after the talk with Bella it all came home to him, he was going to die soon. Harry took out a picture of Hermione and gently stroked its cheek.

" I'm sorry Hermione but hey at least you'll be happy". Harry said to himself as he burst into tears knowing he would never she her smile again. After a few minutes Harry wiped his face and cast a spell removing all traces that he was crying. As Harry was pondering on what death would feel like his wards tingled indicting he had guests.

Casting a Sonorus charm on himself he yelled out "Stop where you are Tom and swear your oath or I'll leave!"

Voldemort angered that someone ordered him and called him by his muggle name wanted to curse the little shit however with the thought that the boy will soon be dead stayed his wand. After saying the oath Voldemort asked "Now Potter are you ready to die"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Tom are you going to kill me here or in front of an audience hmm show all your death eaters how powerful the great Lord Voldemort is" Harry asked in a tired voice. Bella just looked on in anger at the disrespect this young upstart was showing her master.

"Hmm yes I'll shall do that come now Potter your death awaits" Voldemort said with a small smile thoughts of displaying the body of Potter in Diagon Alley running threw his mind "oh and I'll take you wand Potter."

"Yeah here" Harry said handing his wand over to Voldemort "and Bella here's yours, so ready to go"

"Yes and Potter nice work picking the Shrieking Shack easily defendable place with an escape if needed good spot if I do say so myself." Voldemort said surveying the area." Though I am curious as to why you want to die by my hand with the killing curse."

"Oh come now Tom don't be like that call me Harry I'm mean if anyone deserves the right to call me Harry it's you, I mean come on your my arch-nemesis" Harry said as Voldemort grabbed his arm and Apparated them back to Malfoy manor. "And as to your question I'm hoping I could strike a deal with you."

"Why do you insist upon calling me by that name" Voldemort demanded.

"well come on Tom there is no way I'm calling you master, milord or Lord Voldemort so that leaves me with either Tom or Riddle and well you look like a Tom, but if it annoys you so much I could call you Riddle" Harry answered.

"Just call me Tom it doesn't matter as you shall soon be dead and I will rule the world and answer the question."

"Oh come Tom just when I thinking we could be friend you go and pull the you shall soon be dead card, harsh Tom harsh. The deal I want to strike you is basically by life for the life of Hermione Granger and her family."

Why Potter, why would you sacrifice your life for that mudblood, but oh well cause I'm in a good mood I will grant your request and allow them to live as long as they do not attack me or my followers.' Voldemort said and turned to Bella " Bellatrix your arm."

Bella immediately knelt down and presented her arm to her master and future lover "Here master."

As he pressed his wand to the dark mark on Bella mark he thought of summoning all of his followers. After a five minute wait in which Voldemort was ordering Harry to get into position the death eaters trundled in. After all of them bowed and said milord Voldemort spoke. " Today my followers we celebrated our greatest victory after today we will crush the wizarding world moral, Today I present to you the death of Harry James Potter the last Potter of his line" Damm Harry thought, Voldemort got class "He came to me with a deal and I being the merciful lord that I am granted his request. Hear this now the Granger family is not to be harmed." Turning to Harry Voldermort raised his wand and said. "Witness what happens to those that defy me. Goodbye Potter" and with that Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and spoke those words that killed his mum. "_Avada Kedavra" _Harry's last thought as the green light speed towards him was I love you Mione, His last sight however was the doors to hall being thrown open. The killing curse struck Harry, however as he fell so too did Voldemort screaming in agony the entire way down.

Harry's first thought when he opened his eyes was why Heaven look liked Kings Cross station "bloody hell" said Harry as he looked around.

"We are so proud off you Harry so proud of you."

Harry heard that voice before in his dreams and Dementor induced visions "Mum" whispered Harry turning around "Dad."

"Yes son we're here" James said "And I've got to say son that you pick a very pretty girl too fall in love with brainy to boot as well good on you."

"James stop your embarrassing your son" Lilly stated as she saw the ruby red that Harry was turning.

That did it for Harry with a running start he hugged his mother and father" Oh Mum, Dad I Missed you so much I tried to make you proud of me I did."

"We know Harry we know and well Harry my precious baby the fates decided to give you a choice either come with us to the next adventure or go back to your brainy girlfriend" Lilly said still holding Harry close.

"And before you make your chose Harry just know that she loves you too" James said.

"She does" Harry said.

"Yes son she does "James said softly as he gazed upon the hopeful expression on his son's face. " And let me tell you that you are in for a right arm slapping when you

"Ok mum, dad I love you but" Harry started.

"We know baby you still got so much to do" Lilly said as she started to cry.

"Go get her champ" James said beaming out a megawatt smile even though there were tears falling from his eyes.

"I love you mum and dad and well I see you one day" Harry said.

"Goodbye Harry we will be waiting for you however don't die to soon on us" James said as Lilly was to choked up to say anything. With one last tearful hug they separated.

Page break

When Harry awoke he immediately recognised his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing and there was someone holding his hand he knew who it was, he knew by the smell ink, parchment, dusty books and he breathed in deeply peaches. Hermione.

"Hello Hermione" croaked Harry sitting up on the bed.

"Oh Harry your awake I, we were so worried about you" Hermione said handing Harry the glass of water on the bedside table as he sat up.

"What happened?" questioned Harry after quenching his thirst.

"Well after I got your letter and Harry we are going to talk about that."

"Ok go on."

"Well after I read your letter I ran straight to Professor Dumbledore, we knew what you were going to do but we didn't know where you were so we went to Professor Snape who was called to a meeting. Dumbledore than called all the order of Phoenix members to storm Malfoy manor. There was no fighting as all the death eaters were on the ground clutching their arms and HE-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named laying on the ground dead. And with this Hermione burst into tears WE thought you were dead I mean you were just lying there they say they saw the killing curse hit you. But Professor Dumbledore said you were still breathing so they whisked you away to the hospital wing"

After Hermione finished her account of the action Dumbledore made his presence known. "Yes Harry we are curious as to how you beat him."

"Well sir" Began Harry "I researched into Horcruxes and I found out an interesting fact. They don't work you can't facture you soul as if you do it would cause you death. However there is another way to achieve immortality of sorts which is to create a leach of sorts and that was what my scar was. He was draining me of my magic to keep himself tied to this world. The only way for it to be destroyed was the person who created the leach had to destroy it. As it was tethered to my life force however I had to die to destroy him."

"Thanks you Harry for that information Harry I shall go back to my office to research into this and leave you two alone to talk". And with a chuckle Dumbledore left them alone. Hmm Dumbledore thought better tell Poppy to wait a bit.

Harry Began Hermione "Did you mean what you said in the letter"

"Umm yes"

"But how could you love me I mean I nag you to death my hair's a nightmare, I read too much and I'm not pretty like all them other girls"

True you're not pretty like all the other girls "Harry at seeing her crestfallen face lifted her chin and what he said next made Hermione's heart sing. "No. You Hermione your Beautiful true you could cut back in the nagging department but I do need a swift kick up the backside now and then, I love seeing you read as it is so, ugh words can't begin to describe how cute you look when you read , and as for your hair well look at mine. If I thought that you love me as much as you do Ron I would ask you out in a heartbeat."

With each word Harry spoke Hermione's blush deepen till she look like a cherry red tomato when she heard Harry's last words she quickly exclaim "Harry you daft boy I was trying to get over you I thought you didn't love me so I tried to bury my feelings for you in Ron, Didn't quite work out"

"But you cried when you saw them kissing" Harry pointed out.

"Umm about that you could say it was stress and that time of month."

"Bloody Hell"

"Language Harry"

"So to wrap up this conservation would you Miss Granger accept me the lowly Mr Potter as your boyfriend" said a smiling Harry.

"Hmmm oh I guess so" said Hermione as though she had no other choice.

Harry lent across and kissed Hermione on the mouth. After a rather (from Harry's and Hermione point of view) wonderful snoging session they separated. Harry carefully tucked a piece of hair behind her head.

"I love you said Harry"

"Love you too" said Hermione "and I'm looking forward to making your dreams a reality. Though I agree that any future kids we have will have horrible hair. Oh and I'm still angry at you."

"Well I best fix that than can't have an upset Hermione after me can I." Harry smiled at himself as he realised that his plan want better than he figured as he was alive and had his Hermione.

….

'


End file.
